Written In The Stars
by Weezle13
Summary: Severus Snape is happy. Why?


**This is just a one shot that wouldn't get out of my mind. Snape is a little OOC, sorry.**

**I keep telling everyone I own Harry Potter and his world no one will believe me. They keep trying to put me in this really nice white coat and try and put me in a nice padded room. I don't understand they are mine! Why won't you believe me?**

**Written in the stars**

Severus Snape was happy. All the staff at Hogwarts had noticed. The students never did, to them he was still the greasy git of the dungeons but to the staff he had grown more tolerant and easy going. Well as easy going as Severus was ever going to get.

It had been two years since the war ended with Harry killing the Dark Lord just a 1year after he had graduated from school. In the last 18 months of those peaceful years Severus had changed and the staff couldn't help but wonder what, or rather, who had put that contented look on the potions master's face.

He now spent every weekend away from the school he left after his last class on a Friday and turned up just in time for his first lesson Monday.

He had endured countless hours of teasing from the staff to find out who the mystery woman was but he had never told them, never even gave them a hint. Even Albus' omniscient powers couldn't find out.

X

Severus sighed as he stood outside of the staff room. He had to go to yet another pointless staff meeting and he was dreading it. The meeting he could deal with, he had put up with them for years. What was really putting him off from entering the room were the people. Those nosy old witches with no life will yet again start on me about who he was seeing. And Albus was just as bad.

"I just hope I'm not sat next to that fraud again" he thought. Ever since she had started teaching Sybil Trelawney had followed him like a lost puppy saying that their love was written in the stars. In the last few months she had become increasingly desperate trying to win him over and try and seduce him from her. As if that bag of skin covered bones could compare with the wonderful curves, sensual smile and brilliant intelligence of his love. _"It's official"_ he thought. _"She has turned me into a sap. The next thing I know I might start being nice to the brats."_

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hand clasping his shoulder.

"Come on Severus" said the Headmaster with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "The sooner we get this meeting started the sooner you can disappear to wherever you go on a Friday." With that Albus pushed open the door and motioned for Severus to follow him inside.

Albus quickly strode to his seat at the head of the table and sat down while Severus stayed standing near the door. "Right then" said the ridiculous looking man dressed in bright electric blue robes "let's get this meeting started shall we. Severus please sit down"

Severus looked at the only free seat situated between the fraud and Xiomara Hooch. "I'd prefer to stand he stated expressionlessly yet with a look of disdain on his features. Albus shrugged and started the meeting.

"Well it seems we are in need of a new arithmancy teacher for the beginning of the next term. Christmas is nearly upon us and we need to fill it fast. Does anyone have any preference to who we send the first offers to or is it another open house position?"

The staff was silent for a time before Minerva spoke up. "What about Hermione Granger? She is working at the ministry for the department of research but she majored in arithmancy with minors in transfiguration, charms and potions."

The others nodded, with of course the exception of Severus. Albus looked pleased. "An excellent suggestion my dear." He gushed "does anyone have any objections to asking Miss Granger?" everyone looked at Snape who scowled.

"I don't have a choice but to agree have I?" He groused. Albus grinned and shook his head. "Fine ask her I will not stand in your way."

"Excellent" beamed the Headmaster "I shall ask Miss Granger. If she so declines my offer then it will become an open position and will have to be advertised for."

"I don't think she will decline" Xio Hooch interrupted.

"Aye. That argument she had with that idiot of a boss of hers is well known. They have never got on." Pomona Sprout reminded everyone of the article Rita Skeeter had published 5 months before.

"Well that is decided then. I shall owl her now and see what see says. I think we might even get her here during the Christmas break. We could introduce her to the students during the ball in a less formal setting."

"Albus the girl hasn't agreed yet ask her then sort out her life" everyone stared at Severus who glared back.

Albus just chuckled "True I am getting ahead of myself. Well that is all I have to say, anyone else wish to add anything?" the others shook their heads and Albus nodded "Very well meeting adjourned."

Xiomara spun round at that "So Severus where are you going this weekend?" the knowing smirk made Severus ground his teeth.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going home."

"You say that every time you leave for the weekend." Aurora Sinistra pointed out "But you never tell us who you go home to"

"He is just trying to deny the inevitable. Our love is written in the stars." Trelawney was practically drooling as she looked over the tall, dark man.

"I wonder why he's denying that" Minerva muttered sarcastically accompanied by snorts of laughter from the other staff members. Severus smirked at the transfiguration teacher.

"Laugh all you want but we will be together. My inner eye has seen it" with that Trelawney flounced out the room looking like an overgrown stick insect. Minerva rolled her eyes while the rest of the table roared with laughter.

Severus walked out of the room followed by Albus. "We are glad that you are happy Severus." The older man grinned "but we just want to know who is making you so content with life. We want to thank her and congratulate her".

Severus just shrugged "you will find out eventually" with that he walked out of the front doors towards the gates and whatever was causing his happiness.

X

Life carried on as normal as it ever could at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger accepted the teaching post and was to arrive at Hogwarts just an hour before the ball so that she could be ready to be introduced to the student population.

In the three weeks that ran up to Christmas Severus Snape was in an increasingly foul mood. He had been unable to go home for the weekend and it was driving him nuts. He never thought that he would be the sort of man who had to see the love of his life regularly just to be happy. Then again he never thought he would ever be happy or in love.

The first weekend had been a Hogsmead weekend and it was his turn to supervise the students then the next weekend three of his Slytherin's had purposefully added a dungbomb to another student's cauldron forcing him to give them a weeks worth of detention every night. Then the same students tried to blow up the Gryffindor common room the next night. This time their punishment was two weeks of detention including weekends.

The students didn't know what was causing his extreme bad mood but they kept hoping that it would end soon. The staff just hoped that after the ball he would go home and come back how he was before.

X

Christmas Eve, the day of the ball dawned bright but cold. Snow layered the ground with a white blanket. Everywhere you went you couldn't escape the bustle and preparation for the ball. Everyone had heard that Harry Potter's friend was coming to teach here after Professor Vector had gone crazy and started hitting student with curses during one lunchtime when two Ravenclaws had accidentally hit him with a jelly legs curse.

All the students wanted to know what the brain of the golden trio was like. So everyone was in their dormitory long before it was needed trying to look their best for the celebrity.

Albus and Minerva stood on the steps of the entrance hall waiting for their newest member of staff to arrive.

A thestral carriage came into view stopping before the Headmaster and his Deputy. A curvaceous young woman stepped out.

This woman was very different from the fuzzy haired book worm that had graduated. Hermione was still short of stature being about five foot four tall but she had filled out in all the right places and wore robes that did her figure justice. Her hair had lengthened and had gained some weight and darkened curling around her shoulders in dark chocolate curls. Her skin was a pale peach that accentuated her eyes, which were a lovely colour of amber flecked with green.

Albus smiled warmly. "Miss Granger. Welcome back."

Hermione grinned "Please call me Hermione. It's good to be back." The young woman walked up to them and hugged them both in turn.

"Come in let me show you to your rooms. You have little time to get ready for your introduction at the winter ball." Minerva beamed at her cub returning to her.

Minerva and Albus left Hermione at her rooms to get ready for the ball. She knew there was very little chance of her getting ready in time for the start but at least she would be able to make an entrance however much she disliked being the center of attention it was hard to avoid it because of who she was friends with. And it was fashionable to be late.

Hermione quickly bathed and dried, curling her hair just a little more and leaving it down. She put on a beautiful red gown with silver patterns on the bodice and silver trim. Donning red high heels and a silver necklace in the shape of a small otter, her patronus, she put on a white gold ring with a large diamond flanked by a ruby and an emerald and walked down to the ball which was, by now, in full swing.

Hermione regally walked into the great hall. Albus noticed her instantly and raised his hand for silence. "As you all know Professor Vector had to leave suddenly." There was a ripple of laughter from the student's listening. "However I am please to welcome Hermione Granger back to Hogwarts." Albus motioned towards the door where Hermione still stood smiling softly, sensuously. "I hope you all make her welcome. Thank you."

The new Professor continued smiling as she made her why towards the other teachers. She stopped briefly at all students who talked to her and smiled and talked softly to them answering some questions then moving on.

The other teachers were impressed at the poise she carried herself with and the elegance and ease she dealt with the children. When she arrived at where they stood they all greeted her and made demands that all first names be used as she was no longer pupil. Introductions were made to the other new member of staff, Marcus Fin, the DADA teacher who was drooling at the sight of the younger woman.

"That is all the introductions but two." Hermione said as she diplomatically ignored Marcus' advances. "I really don't mind not seeing Trelawney but where is Professor Snape?"

The others looked round at each other. "He should come soon but don't hold your breath he has been in a foul mood for the last three weeks because he was unable to go home and see his mystery woman. Everyone chuckled at Marcus but Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"Really interesting. Does anyone know who this mystery woman is?" everyone shook their heads. Xio Hooch's sharp eyes caught a glint of something shiny on Hermione's left hand.

"Girl. He's not the only one keeping secrets." She grinned and grabbed her hand "That is one nice ring your wearing." The staff all looked at the ring on her third finger. "Who is the lucky guy who caught your eye eh?" Hermione smiled

"That is an unusual ring." Minerva chipped in. "Diamond, ruby, emerald and silver."

"White gold actually" Hermione said. "The ruby is me, Gryffindor. The emerald is him, Slytherin. The band is a mix of gold, the metal, and silver, the colour and the diamond is us. It's quite romantic in a Slytherin way."

Xio laughed "Your right it is romantic. Keep hold of him whatever you do."

"I intend to." Before anyone, mainly Minerva, could say anything about her marrying an unknown Slytherin she looked over the dance floor and raised an eyebrow. The others turned to see Severus Snape walking through the middle of the dance floor with students pushing to get out of his way.

Hermione detangled herself from the middle of the group and glided towards the potions master. The teachers stared when they saw the man's eyes light up as he saw the young woman.

"Hermione" he breathed as he walked up to her and took her in his arms. Hermione's went around his neck and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hi" she whispered. Severus pulled back slightly and looked at her face.

"Hi" he whispered back. Then he bent down and kissed her passionately. One of his arms snaked further round her waist to rest on the spine in her lower back. The other traveled up to rest on her neck under her hair.

When Hermione broke the kiss she giggled softly. "I think we have just ruined your bastard reputation."

Severus turned around and glared menacingly at the students who instantly stopped gawping and continued to dance though they did continue to watch covertly. Some with more success then others.

"There all better." He muttered under his breath.

The couple turned back to the teachers and waited. Albus was unable to talk due to being doubled over in laughter. Minerva, Filius Flitwick and Pomona were all looking gob smacked with varying degrees of horror on there faces from Minerva looking like she was about to faint to Filius who looked torn between amusement and horror.

Xio was the first to speak "Wait till Sybil finds out who your girlfriend is _and_ that you're getting married." Albus collapsed on the floor laughing at that and Hermione looked slightly pissed.

"What has that useless fraud got to do with it?" She asked

"Didn't you know? Sybil has been trying to get with old Sevvy here for years. She has got slightly desperate in the last 18 months since Sevvy has been leaving for the weekend."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Awww poor _Sevvy_. You like the old bat about as much as I do. If you want to leave me for her I would understand"

Severus just glared at her. "I didn't think so." She giggled. Severus rolled his eyes and not so softly kicked Albus who was still laughing on the floor.

"Get up you old coot." He snapped.

Albus did as he was told and dusted himself down while still giggling girlishly. "Congratulations. I hope I get an invite to the weeding." He said eventually.

"You would come if you were invited or not." Severus said.

Just then the great hall doors flew open and Sybil Trelawney wafted in looking more like a giant insect then ever. She stalked straight to where Severus and the others were standing and tried to throw her arms around the potions master's neck. Snape dodged her wild and obviously drunk advances and moved to the other side of Hermione.

Sybil just looked confusedly at Hermione "What are you doing here. I got rid of you ages ago you annoying little girl." Severus smiled at that waiting for his fiancé to blow up at the old bat. Sybil thought it was a smile for her and felt encouraged to continue as her Severus obviously like it. "You're nothing but a show off brat."

"You're one to talk" Hermione replied sweetly "But this annoying little brat is now teaching here."

"You won't last five minutes. You couldn't keep them under control. I command the student's attention."

"No. Severus commands their attention. You command their amusement."

"Well My Severus loves me. No one could ever love you."

At that Severus interrupted. "I'm getting married Sybil."

Sybil beamed "It's not much of a proposal but I accept." She cried happily.

"I'm not marrying you. I'm marrying Hermione Granger." He snapped

"No you're joking. This is just your idea of a funny joke. _Our love is written in the stars, Severus._"

"Our love maybe written in the stars but down here on Earth in reality I'm with Hermione."

Sybil Trelawney looked heartbroken as she ran out of the room crying. The teachers were silent until Xio Hooch burst out laughing.

"Xio. Be nice." Scolded Filius.

Xiomara just shook her head. "No. that was hilarious. I can still remember her 'predicting' me falling from my broom at the next Quidditch match then hexing me to make sure it happened. I spent 2 months in the hospital wing because of her."

"But still…" Severus stopped Hermione.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you go feeling sorry for hat old fraud. She deserved everything she got. Besides I haven't seen you for over three weeks. Want to go for a walk." He motioned towards the doors which were open so that they could see the moonlit grounds outside.

"I would love to." Hermione took the offered hand and without a backwards look both walked out the room.

"Is anyone else feeling jealous?" asked Pomona

"A tall, dark romantic man with more then a hint of danger? Nope you're not the only one" the rest of the female staff agreed. The males looked scandalous. At the sight all the women burst out laughing.

The sound traveled over to the lovers walking out into the grounds but it might have been a bomb going off for all the notice they took, wrapped in each others presence they were oblivious.

Severus could help the thought that just kept running through his mind.

_Life was good._

**Well what do you think? I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews (Hint hint) please review.**

**Keep on reading**

**Weezle**


End file.
